


New Beginnings

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Sign Language, Brotherly Love, Canon, Deaf!Dean, Dean & Eileen friendship, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s11e11 Into the Mystic, Everyone is loving, F/M, Fluffy Destiel, Happy Ending, Happy Story, Loving Castiel, Loving Dean Winchester, Loving Sam Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e11 Into the Mystic, Saileen - Freeform, Sam & Castiel Friendship, Supportive Castiel, Supportive Sam Winchester, banshee - Freeform, coda 11x11, fluffy saileen, hearing loss at young age, i give up on tags, ish, minor sadness, rogue banshee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Sam was freaking out. This could very well be the same banshee who took his brother’s hearing. He’s on the floor with his hands covering his ears as tight as he could press. He knows exactly what this monster was capable of.Banshee’s usually only scream when they predict the deaths of a loved one but this one, this one was not like the others. This banshee seems to have gone rogue.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Crypto :D I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> This is not written to hurt anyone's feelings
> 
> Also whenever I used any other word than 'sign' I mean they are still using sign language. I just didn't wan to overuse the word :) Only when Sam and Cas are talking alone are when they are not signing. 
> 
> Hope y'all like this. I'm so nervous to post.

October 13th, 1985:

It was a dark and rainy night. John had dragged Sam and Dean along for a case since he couldn’t find anyone to take care of them while he did the job and he didn’t want to leave them alone.

Dean could hear the rain bouncing off the Impala. If only he knew it would be the last time he would hear it, he would have taken a moment to appreciate it a little more.

His dad turned around from the front to face him and Sammy, who was sitting in his baby seat, chewing away at toy.

“Dean, I want you to stay here and watch Sammy, okay? I’ll be back soon.” John says.

Dean nods, “Okay, daddy. I won’t let anything happen to Sammy.”

“That’s my good boy.” John says, reaching over and ruffling Dean’s hair before getting out of the car.

Dean watches as his dad grabs a couple guns and a gold blade from the truck. He the reaches over and puts something in his ears. They looked like earbuds.

Dean turns to face Sam, “I won’t let anything happen to you, Sammy.”

Sam turns his big eyes towards him and give him a gummy smile.

*

It was coming close to an hour since his dad had left and Dean was becoming antsy and apparently so was Sam because a couple minutes later he nudges Dean with his tiny hand.

“Dee?” Sam says.

Dean turns to look at him, “Yeah, bud?”

Sam holds up his empty bottle.

“You hungry?” Dean asks.

Sam nods.

Dean looks around for something for Sam but can’t find anything.

“Let me check the trunk.” Dean says.

Sam nods and Dean gets out of the car and opens the trunk with the key that his dad left him. He peers inside and finds some crackers in one of the bags. He pulls them out and comes back around. Before he can open the door, he hears a shrill scream that sent shivers down his spine. He instinctively winces at the sound. He quickly opens the car door and passes the crackers to Sam.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” He says.

Sam nods, taking the crackers from Dean and opening the box.

Dean closes the door and rushes towards the building his dad had went into.

*

Present:

Sam walks into the bunker’s library where Cas and Dean were sitting, going through books for a case they were working on.

Dean looks up when he senses Sam walk in.

Sam smiles at him.

Dean’s eyebrows scrunch together as he looks at the duffle on Sam’s shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Dean asks.

Cas looks up at Dean’s voice, glancing at him quickly before they shoot over to Sam.

“I found a case. Seems like a quick salt and burn.” Sam signs.

“Alright, you want me to come with?” Dean signs, starting to get up from his place.

Sam shakes his head, “No. I got it.” He says.

“Are you sure, Sam? I could accompany you.” Cas says.

Dean turns to look at Castiel as he speaks and Cas turns his face towards Dean as he does.

Dean nods turning back to Sam, “Yeah, one of us could go with you.” He signs.

“No, no. I’ll be okay.” He waves them down. “You focus on our current case” He signs.

“Let us know if you need help.” Cas signs.

Dean nods in agreement.

Sam waves before leaving.

Cas and Dean go back to their case studying.

*

Sam thought it would be a quick salt and burn… he thought wrong.

He knew Marleen was suspicious when he had first seen her so he follows her into the laundry room. What he doesn’t expect is to be pinned to the water tank by a magical spell. He uses his hands to push off but to no avail.

He watches with panic in his eyes as Marleen walks towards him.

“Dressing up as FBI to cover up your kills?” She says.

Sam pauses with his struggle to look at her in shock.

“It’s almost clever. Never met a banshee that could blend in.” She says, holding the blade up higher to cut him.

“Wait. What?” Sam brings up his hands in a surrendering motion. “No, no, no!” He yells in his panic. “You’re mixed up. I’m not a banshee. I’m a hunter. We are hunting the same thing. A banshee… in blood red robes, right?” Sam signs. “I swear. Look test me, please.” He signs before holding out his hand.

Marleen slices his hand and Sam grunts in pain.

“See look.” He says, holding his hand out for her to see.

She holds the blade straight out again and Sam tenses.

“Wait. What are you doing?” He signs quickly. He brings his head as far back as he can get it, trying to get away from the blade.

Marleen brings it over his shoulder and scratches a little of the red paint on the water tank and Sam drops and sways at the sudden release.

“Thanks. My name is Sam Winchester.” He signs.

“Eileen Leahy. The monster you are hunting. It killed my parents. A hunter found me in my crib, ears bleeding. Lillian O’Grady, this was hers. She’d been tracking that banshee. Never found it though.” Eileen says, showing him a journal.

“So, she raised you?”

“More like trained me. She died when I was sixteen.”

“On the job?”

“Cancer.”

Sam gives her a sympathetic smile, “And you’ve been on your own ever since?” He signs.

“I prefer it. Trust issues.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam signs holding up his poorly wrapped up hand.

“So, was your mom a hunter or a witch?”

“No. Her father was part of this secret organization. It’s defunct now.” She signs.

Sam pauses for a second, a thought occurring to him, “The Men of Letters?” He asks.

Eileen also pauses, giving him a look before nodding her head, “Yeah. How’d you know?”

“My brother and I…” He pauses, smiling at her. “We are like you. We’re legacies.”

“How did you get so good at sign language?” She signs.

“My brother is also deaf.” He signs back.

“Was he born deaf?” She asks.

Sam shakes his head, “No, same as you. Banshee. He was six. 1985.”

Eileen pauses.

“What?” Sam signs.

“1985?” She asks.

Sam nods, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“That is when the banshee attacked my parents.”

“You think it’s the same one?” Sam signs.

“It could be.” Eileen signs.

*

Dean and Castiel have given up on researching. It had been two days and they needed a break so they decided to set up a movie. Dean is on the couch with his head on Castiel’s shoulder and his feet tucked underneath himself.

Cas has his arm wrapped around Dean, hand resting casually at his waist as Dean leans into him.

Dean had draped the blanket around them, snuggling into it, and Cas, shamelessly.

They are half way into the movie when Dean’s phone lights up and buzzes, making the whole couch vibrate from where it lays beside Dean.

Dean and Cas, both, instinctively glance over at it. Dean reaches over and grabs it.

“It’s Sam.” He says.

He swipes and opens the message. He reads it and then shows it to Cas. They look at each other and shrug.

“Dean, need you to look up Edward Durbin II in the Men of Letters files. May have found another ‘legacy’.” Was what the message read.

They both shuffle of the couch and head towards the file room.

Dean confirms everything Sam had texted and Sam’s reply was instantaneous.

“Awesome, thanks :) This girl is total badass. Hunting the same thing. Talk soon.”

Dean reads the message and laughs.

He turns to Cas, “Seems like Sammy’s got a crush.” He signs.

Castiel laughs and pulls Dean in for a kiss.

“So do I.” He signs once they break apart. “… on you.”

“We are dating, you dork.” Dean signs.

“I can still have a crush, Dean.” Dean just knew what Castiel was thinking or intending to say. Their ‘profound bond’ allowed them this luxury.

Dean smiles softly, before dragging Castiel back in for another kiss, this time it didn’t take long for it to get heated.

“Movie?” Dean signs.

“Bed.” Cas signs back, eyes darkening with lust as he grabs Dean’s arm and drags him down the hall.

Dean just laughs.

*

“Why didn’t you tell him what you were hunting?” Eileen signs.

“I don’t want to drag him through this again. I’ll tell him when we kill it.” Sam drags a hand through his hair, sitting down on the couch.

Eileen comes over and places a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her.

“Everything will be okay.” Eileen signs.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” He asks.

Eileen shrugs, smiling down at him. He smiles back.

“So, what’s the plan?” He asks her.

“We use the same Celtic spell I used to pin you, on the banshee.” Eileen replies.

Sam nods, “Will it work?”

“I hope so.”

Sam nods again.

*

Sam was freaking out. This could very well be the same banshee who took his brother’s hearing. He’s on the floor with his hands over his ears as tight as he could press. He knows exactly what this monster was capable of.

Banshee’s usually only scream when they predict the deaths of a loved one but this one, this one was not like the others. This banshee seems to have gone rogue.

Before Sam could find a way to get rid of the banshee and its shrill scream, there’s a bright white light and its blown away by a sudden force and pinned to the opposite wall of the two symbols they had drawn. It had stopped its high pitch screaming and was now snarling, struggling to be let free.

Sam slowly removes his hands from his ears, wincing at the popping.

He looks up and sees Eileen at the opposite wall with her had flat against the wall.

Eileen takes her chance and runs toward the banshee with the gold blade in her hand. She stabs it as hard as she could.

They both watch as the area around the blade lights up orange before the banshee becomes black smoke going up towards the ceiling before disappearing.

Eileen and Sam look at each other, sighing in relief.

*

Sam and Eileen clear up the remaining evidence and the next morning they both head out.

Sam had sent Dean a very detailed message last night about what happened and Dean wasn’t happy that Sam hadn’t told him what was happening but he was happy that the thing that had hurt Eileen and him and who knows how many others, was dead, so it could no longer hurt anyone else. He was glad that Eileen had gotten her revenge.

Dean had taken a while to respond back, so long in fact, that Sam thought he was never going to be able to live it down. He really thought Dean was mad. But he guesses Dean just needed time to process.

*

Dean was nearly asleep when his phone buzzes and lights up the dark room, again. He groans as he rolls over to grab it off his bedside table. He sees it’s Sam.

He opens the message and Cas snuggles up behind, spooning him. He leans in and kisses his shoulder.

Dean smiles and reads the long message Sam had sent him.

His body goes tense and Castiel frowns behind him.

Dean sits up and Castiel follows suit. Dean reads and rereads the message over and over again. His eyes scanning over the text.

When Dean doesn’t move for a while Castiel places a hand on his shoulder until Dean turns and looks at him,

“What’s wrong?” Cas signs.

Dean blinks at him and then hands him the phone.

Cas looks at him in worry before looking down and grabbing the phone and reading the text.

Cas processes the information and looks back at Dean, who’s looking at him.

“Are you okay?” Cas signs.

Dean pauses before shaking his head.

Castiel knew that meant, “I don’t know.”

He reaches over and pulls Dean into a hug.

Dean knew it was Cas’ way of saying “It’ll be okay.” And Dean knew it would. It would be okay, because he had Cas, he Sam, and now, he had Eileen. Someone he could share this with. Someone who actually knew what he went through.

Dean texts back Sam an hour after being just held by Castiel while he processed his thoughts.

*

“So, how are you feeling?” Sam asks Eileen as they walk out of the building.

“To be honest. It felt like any other kill. It didn’t bring my parents back.” She shrugs. “Nothing will.”

“What now?” Sam signs, “Law school?” He smiles at her.

She smiles back, “No, this is my life now.”

Sam hesitates before a moment.

“Do you have a place to stay?” He asks.

She shrugs, “Where ever the hunt takes me.”

Sam runs a hand through his hair, “Do you want to come see the Men of Letters Bunker? Maybe stay a while? Meet my brother?” He signs quickly.

She watches his cute nervous antics and smiles, “I would like that.”

“Great. That is awesome.” His smile was almost blinding.

She follows him to the impala and they both get in.

Sam shoots Dean and Cas a message in their group chat telling them that they were going to have a visitor.

*

Cas and Dean look at each other and smile.

“Looks like someone has more than a crush.” Cas signs.

Dean laughs, “Help me make dinner?” He questions.

Cas nods and follows him into the kitchen.

Dean decides on his famous burgers and he gives Cas instructions for the rest of the ingredients while he, himself, gets to work on making the patties.

Dean and Cas work around each other, playfully hip bumping and smiling as they do. Their eyes twinkling mischievously as they communicate, words not being needed.

Dean accidentally drops his spatula but Castiel catches it, with angel reflexes, before it could hit the floor, stepping up into Dean’s space and handing it to him with a smile and a bow.

Dean chuckles before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Castiel’s smile widens and he places a hand on his heart, pretending to swoon.

Dean laughs harder and shoves him away.

*

The bunker’s main door opens and Castiel hears it. He catches Dean’s attention and lets him know. Dean nods and turns the stove off. They go into the main room and see Sam coming down followed by a pretty girl with long brown hair pulled high up into a ponytail and a soft face.

“Damn, Sam got lucky.” Dean quickly signs to Cas before Sam and Eileen could notice.

Castiel nods his agreement.

Sam looks up and sees them. He gives them a smile and the first thing Dean does is go and give his brother a big hug.

Sam squeezes him back, tightly.

“You okay?” Sam signs after pulling back.

Dean nods.

“This is Eileen.” Sam gestures towards Eileen.

Eileen smiles stepping forward.

“Hi, Eileen.” Dean signs before holding out his hand.

Eileen shakes his hand.

“This is Castiel.” Dean gestures to Cas who also holds out his hand.

“Castiel is an angel.” Sam signs.

“Angel?” She questions.

“Yep, angel like wings and harp, angel.”

Castiel tilts his head, eyes squinting in confusion, “I do not have a harp.” He signs.

“Cas is still a little behind on some references.” Dean signs.

Eileen giggles and it’s the most beautiful sound Sam has ever heard. Dean notices his heart eyes and smirks at his baby brother, who instantly looks away and blushes, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s nice to meet you, Eileen. We hope you make yourself at home here. Maybe Sam can show you around after dinner.” Cas signs.

Eileen nods, “Thank you. This really means a lot to me.”

They smile at her.

“You are family now.” Dean signs. “Besides, you got our revenge for us and you got Sammy safe in the process.”

Sam smiles softly.

“How about you help me finish up with making dinner, Sam, and we can let Eileen and Dean talk.” Cas signs.

Sam nods and heads towards the kitchen and Dean reaches over and gives Castiel’s hand an appreciative squeeze, meeting his eyes.

Cas nods and follows Sam.

*

“So, Eileen, huh?” Cas asks as he turns the stove back on.

Sam blushes, “It’s not like that.” He says.

“But you want it to be?” Cas asks.

“I… I don’t know.” Sam answers.

“She seems like she would be good for you.” Cas says.

“She’s amazing and so badass.” Sam says, gushing over her.

Cas smiles, “You should give it a shot.”

“I feel like she’s too good for me.” Sam says.

“Hey. Look at me.” Cas says, turning his whole body towards Sam.

Sam looks at him.

“Don’t say that ever again. You are just as good as anyone else, better even. You have done so much for your family, for me, for this world. It has been a privilege that I have gotten to know you and it was an honor that I got to rescue you. So, I don’t want you thinking down on yourself. Do you understand?”

Sam’s eyes tear up, “Thanks, Cas.” He says, pulling Castiel into an engulfing hug.

Castiel hugs Sam back.

“Alright let’s get our family fed.” Cas says, once they break apart.

Sam nods and follows Castiel out of the kitchen.

*

Dean leads Eileen over to the dining room and they have a seat at the table.

“So, you and Castiel are together?” Eileen asks.

Dean nods, “Yeah, it’s been a couple years now.”

“You two look very happy together.”

“We are.” Dean signs, a soft content smile appearing on his face.

Eileen smiles, “I wish I could have what you have.”

“Maybe you can.” He signs, looking towards the kitchen, where Castiel and Sam were.

She blushes and looks down.

He ducks his head to meet her eye.

“Do you like him?” Dean asks once he had caught her eye again.

Eileen nods, “He is a wonderful guy.”

Dean nods, “He is and he could use someone like you in his life. You have my blessing to do whatever you wish because my brother is dense sometimes.” Dean signs.

Eileen smiles at him, “Thank you.”

He nods back at her.

“So, about that banshee.” Dean questions.

Eileen nods for him to continue.

“You think it was the same one that killed your parents?” He asks.

Eileen nods, “Banshees usually only scream to make the listener aware of a future death of a loved one. In rare cases, they go rogue but no one has ever lived to document it, till us…” Eileen signs.

“You think, this banshee was the same one that attacked your parents and my dad?” He asks.

She nods.

“There were only three recorded cases. The other two rogue banshees were killed before our time and this was the only one that is known of.”

Dean nods, “Okay, I’m glad you were able to get it.”

“What happened in your case?” Eileen questions. “I was only a couple months old when I lost my hearing but you were six. Was it hard?” She signs.

Dean nods.

*

_Dean rushes into the building his dad was in. As soon as he runs in the doors behind him slam shut. John’s eyes dart over to see Dean._

_“Dean?! What are you doing in here? Where’s your brother?!” John yells._

_“He’s in the car, I heard screaming.”_

_“Go back to the car!”_

_“But-“_

_“NOW DEAN!” John yells out._

_Dean races towards the door, pulling on the handle to open it. It wouldn’t budge. The door was stuck._

_He pulls again and still nothing._

_“I can’t open the door!” Dean yells out, panic settling in his veins._

_“DEAN! COVER YOU EARS! PRESS AS HARD AS YOU CAN!” His dad yells out._

_Dean does what he’s told before he hears a loud, ear piercing scream. He clenches his eyes tightly and presses harder._

_He lets out a shout when he feels an uncomfortable sensation deep within his ears._

_“DAD!” He yells out, eyes tearing up. He screams in pain, pressing harder against his ears, wanting the pain to stop._

_He looks up, he hears his dad say something to him but all he can hear is the screaming. He just needed it to stop. He gets up with a sudden burst of energy and slams his head as hard as he could against the concrete wall._

_He sees a bright white light from the corner of his eye and then the screaming stops and left in its place is a loud buzz. He sees his dad rush towards him before everything goes black._

_*_

“That’s all I remember from that day and when I woke up again, I was at the hospital with Dad sitting beside me with Sam in his lap. It felt as if my whole world had stopped when I couldn’t hear anything that my dad was saying. He was moving his lips but I couldn’t hear anything.” Dean signs, eyes welling up.

Eileen also has tears in her eyes, “I’m glad I was too small to remember. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She places a hand on his arm.

“I’m glad too.” Dean signs. He wipes his eyes and looks down.

“It was hard to get used to losing my hearing so suddenly. I just couldn’t get used to it in the beginning. The thing that upset me the most was, that I could no longer hear Sammy.” Dean laughs, “I missed his gurgling and his playful shrieks and his ‘Dee’.” Dean shakes his head, remembering. “I could see him making those noises when I played with him and I just used to imagine.” Dean signs.

Eileen smiles, seeing the love between the two brothers melted her heart.

“I slowly accommodated, I became used to using my other senses more than my hearing and Sam stayed by my side the whole time, I mean we’ve had our ups and downs but he’s always been there for me. Now I have Cas. They are my family and I hope we can become your family too, Eileen.” Dean signs.

Dean looks so sincere and Eileen nods.

“I would love that. I would love to have a family again, a family I can get to know.” Eileen signs.

Before Dean can answer, Cas and Sam walk in with their food.

“Foods ready.” Sam signs, placing the beers down on the table.

“Thank you.” Dean signs.

*

A couple days later, Sam mans up and asks Eileen on a date, who, of course, agrees.

And before they know it, they have been dating for over a year. Sam doesn’t want to wait any longer and he goes to Castiel for advice.

“Cas?” Sam says, poking his head through Dean and Cas’ room.

“Yes, Sam?” Cas answers.

Dean isn’t there.

“Hey, you have a minute?” He asks.

Castiel nods, “Of course. Come in.”

Sam steps in and closes the door.

“I was thinking about asking Eileen to marry me.” Sam says, flopping down on the bed.

Castiel’s face lights up, “That’s wonderful, Sam.” He digs into his pocket and pulls out a small box. “I was going to ask your brother the same thing.”

Sam quickly gets off the bed and pulls Castiel into a big hug.

“That’s awesome! Congrats man.” Sam says.

Castiel laughs, “Hold off the congratulations, he hasn’t said yes yet.”

“I know my brother, of course he will.” Sam says.

“And so will Eileen.”

Sam gives him a blinding smile.

Of course, both, Eileen and Dean say yes and they can’t wait so they decide to have a small wedding within a couple months.

Dean and Cas, and Sam and Eileen, are all side by side, standing at the altar with all their hunter friends gathered with them to celebrate their day.

Claire sits in the front, cheering for her dad and her now ‘step-dad’ and for her Uncle Moose. Jody sits beside her with Donna by her side as well as the rest of the ‘wayward girls’ as Jody likes to call them.

Sam never thought he would be here, after Jess, standing at the altar with someone he doesn’t have to hide from and he looks over to Dean who has a similar expression on his face.

Guess a hunter could have a happy ending after all, because he was looking at four of them, including himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that and if I made any mistakes with anything, please let me know and i'll change it right away :D
> 
> Kudos are love!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/)


End file.
